The Clockwork City
by MisplacedHyperQuill
Summary: Sebastian has made his move and the war has begun. Of course, nothing is normal in the Shadow World and it seems that time-travel is possible. Why are Will and Jem over a century in the future and what role do they play in the fight against total destruction? Usual pairings, contains spoilers from CoHF but won't follow the exact plot. Also in the crossover section. R&R!
1. Prologue

**Hello my lovelies! This is my first ID/ TMI crossover- so excited to post this!**

**Warnings: This does contain spoilers from CoHF, but the plot here is slightly changed due to adding characters not from this time- so if you're not up for spoilers then don't read of course!**

**However, I won't be following the book to the mark and there will be a few added things that I will pop in here and there.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Shadow World. If I did, the Herondales and Carstairs would all be mine, and I would be Magnus.**

Lunch at the Institute, as it had been for the past couple weeks, was a quiet affair. The excuse everyone silently agreed on were their personal recuperations from their last automan attack.

It was true, to some extent, that the inhabitants of the London Institute were just too tired to do much, and the only thing that seemed to apparently brighten the mood was talk of the wedding.

The wedding.

Will nodded and smiled at appropriate times, politely, as Charlotte tittered on and on about Tessa's gown and how beautiful she would be in it, and how the decorations would just pull together, and how everyone was going to be so dashing and beautiful-

Of _course_ she'll be beautiful, Will wanted to interject as snidely as her could, but bit his lip in the effort to restrain himself.

Guilt washed over him at his need to do so, the ripples becoming a wave as he glanced at his _parabatai_. Jem was shaking his head at Charlotte's ramblings, but his eyes and grin were focused directly on Tessa, who returned the same gestures with equal love and mirth.

He hadn't seen her smile in a long time, not since Nate, and since the business with the elder Lightworm, he'd barely seen her at all.

He felt a kick at his shin and scowled to hide the embarrassing pain that shot up his leg. Cecy smirked at him across the table, a look that morphed to concern. He cocked a delicate eyebrow in question and she indicated to the couple next to them.

Will's scowl deepened.

He couldn't excuse himself fast enough when lunch was over. Debating going outside, he floated near the doorway. A questioning look from Sophie turned him away. Wandering the hallways, Will sighed, raking a head through his hair.

It seemed nothing wanted to play in his favour, but couldn't bring himself to be truly grateful for the one person who had anchored him and kept him sane all these years.

He was a horrible man, maybe he deserved what he was getting. He was stupid, selfish and now it was all catching up to him.

Glancing up, he noticed that in his little time berating himself, he'd wandered straight to Tessa's room. Cursing in Welsh, he moved to leave, as hastily as possible, when the undeniable, horribly familiar coughing started from the room across.

Fear racked Will as he entered the room. He prepared for the worst, but it would be the end of everything if he was ready for it. Thankfully, Jem was still conscious, at least.

He was seated on his bed, back to the door. Hunched, his body racked painfully with harsh coughs and wheezes. His shirt was half on, maybe half off, but it didn't matter. Will could feel the ridges of his spine and ribs even more now, as he sat next to his _parabatai_ and placed his hand on his back, rubbing as if it would soothe him.

Jem relaxed under his friend's touch, and tried to sit up but was forced down by a new fit.

"Wh-Where's Tessa?" he forced out.

"Not here, I can-"

"_No_, no. Don't." Jem replied hastily. The coughing subsided and he could sit up. Eyebrows knotted in concern and worry, Will protested as the other man stood. "I'm fine, Will." Jem muttered as he grabbed a handcloth to wipe his hands.

Will felt sick seeing the white fabric stain red. Jem's eyes were soft as they met his.

"How much have you left?"

"Will-"

"How much?" Jem sighed, raking a hand through his silver locks.

"I've been using it more often. I may have enough to last maybe the next two weeks but- Will, where are you going?

"To tell Charlotte you are to be on house rest-"

"You're doing no such thing."

"I _am_ going to do such a thing!" Will raised his voice, whirling around. Jem stepped back, palms up. "You can't keep wasting your energy like this- your supply is almost out, and then what?"

Jem relaxed and sighed. He smiled ruefully.

"You know what, William." He said tiredly, with a little impatience.

"How can you be so crass? Do you not care if you love or die anymore?"

Jem stared at Will before turning silently. As he button his shirt he grabbed his jacket and cane.

"Jem."

"I'm not listening to this right now, William, and I am in no mood to fight." He answered plainly before swerving past the dark haired boy.

The silver-eyed Shadowhunter moved much faster than the Welshman suspected; Jem was out the door before Will had even reached the main hallway. Cursing, he ignored Charlotte's questioning and ran outside without his hat or jacket.

It was nearly a quarter to the next hour before Will managed to find Jem wandering aimlessly along the Thames.

"James!" Will called, repeating the name until Jem finally turned around in annoyance.

"Will, please-"

"No, you listen to me."

He continued walking but didn't protest. Will caught up and fell in step with him.

"James-"

"Will, look-"

"No, _you _listen to _me_- that was the agreement." Will whined.

"No, you idiot, look, over there."

Exasperated, Will glanced to where Jem was pointed and spotted the man with the remarkably green eyes. Demon.

Without anymore words, Will split away from Jem and stalked the prey as it moved into an alleyway. Will smirked- easy kill.

Deciding so, he brazenly followed the demon, seraph blade tucked neatly an ready to be unsheathed.

"Well, hello there. Wrong day for a walk-about, I think." Will greeted mockingly at the figure.

The demon turned, but to Will's surprise, with triumph rather than fear or surprise.

"Is it?" it answered mockingly "Now where's you little friend?"

Tensing, Will drew out his blade and called its name, the blue light flaring from the hilt of his blade. Jem stepped out from the darkness, his own weapon alight and ready for a fight.

At that moment, the demon began cackling- a horrendous, high-pitched sound that could be the stuffs of children's nightmares.

"Something caught your throat there, old chap?" Will mocked, "Better quiet down- we don't need babies crying now, do we?"

A bright light cast on its and Jem's face then: a bright blueish-white ray accompanied by some wind that almost knocked Will over.

"Do tell the Master I send my regards," the demon grinned, sharp shark-like teeth in the place of a human mouth bared themselves at Will.

"Wha-"

And with a tremendous force, Will was shoved through the open portal.

.oOo.

The portal reopened, throwing Will at least five meters into the real dimension before he hit the ground. A hard rocky surface scratched at his porcelain skin roughly, but Will focused on not being sick all over. He was usually a good Portal-jumper, but this was something else.

Coughing, he got onto all fours and held his stomach, turning without grace when he heard a thump next to him.

The Portal slammed shut after spitting out Jem, letting the air still. The half-Chinese Shadowhunter got up with a little more grace than his _parabatai_ hand and offered a hand to help him up.

"A little bit nauseous, are we, Will?" Jem asked, his lips quirking upwards.

"Please," he retorted, rolling his eyes. "Shut up." He added with more force upon noticing Jem trying to stifle his laughter.

For the first time, Will took in his surroundings. Jem's laughter died in his throat.

"Where are we?" Will asked "Is this hell?"

"I don't think hell looks like London." Jem muttered.

Will turned in a circle, and then looked down.

"Why are the pavements black?" There was a terribly loud noise then, and Will glanced up to see and enormous carriage, _without _any bloody horses, hurtling towards him at an ungodly pace. "By the Angel-" he swore, stepping backwards as it literally flew past him.

If it weren't for his developed reflexes, he'd have been one of Sophie's pancakes on the ground. Trying to calm his heart, Will stepped further away from the black danger-zone and onto the grey concrete work. He noticed pedestrians keeping to this colour.

"What-"

"I don't know, but I think we should find answers."

"Brilliant notion James, and where do you propose we get those answers? I remember this wonderful tavern nearby- I know the barmaid- where are you going?"

Having to jog to catch up, Will scowled heavily at Jem.

"We're going to the Institute."

"The where?"

"The Institute." Jem pointed, indicating to the old structure down the road, an anomaly next to the glass monstrosities around them.

.oOo.

They barely made it into the gates when Jem noticed the familiar blonde figure sat on the steps, staring aimlessly into space

"_Jess_?"

The blonde whirled at the sound of her name, a look of pre surprise etched on her face upon noticing the two boys in front of her.

"What the hell?" she cried after a second. Will raised an eyebrow at her lack of mannerisms.

"Well hello to you to-"

"No, seriously, what are the two of you doing here? Are you dead?"

"What? Jess, that is absurd." Jem retorted.

Jess open and closed her mouth, as if trying to figure out what to say. It was then Will noticed.

"You aren't really here." Jem turned his gaze to Will.

"What? Have you two both gone mad?"

"By my hatred of ducks." Will murmured "Jessamine, are you a bloody ghost?"

"William!" Jem hit his companion in the arm, affronted for the girl by his rudeness.

Jess, meanwhile, looked between the two apologetically.

"Jem, that- that's true." When she received no response, she continued, "Do you two know what year it is?"

"Eighteen-sixty-seven."

"You're just a teensy bit short."

"Teensy?" Will snorted.

"It's two-thousand-and-eight." Jess offered, ignoring Will.

"Yes and I am a friendly, fluffy talking duck. Very funny, Jess."

The blonde huffed "Look around you. Do you see what this is? All these new buildings, the lack of carriages, the roads- it's called urbanisation. Modernisation. For some reason you idiots found yourselves over a century in the future."

Will snorted again, but was silenced by Jem's hand on his shoulder.

"William, I think she's right." He murmured. Will glanced around, admitting (never aloud) that this may have been the case.

"Well then, Ms Ever-Knowing, what is our solution."

"I'm a bloody ghost, Will, I don't know." Jess hissed "But you can't be seen by more people, if the movies are true-"

"What are _moo-vees_?"

"Shut up, I'm trying to think."

"That's a first." A glare from Jess silenced him. "Wait here." She muttered curtly before vanishing.

Reappearing minutes later, glare still etched on her face, she huffed.

"You boys are lucky I'm even here."

'What are you even doing here, Jess? Last we saw you were fraternising with the enemy."  
"Will-"

"No, he was right." Jess sighed "You obviously don't know what happened after that, and I don't think I can tell you anything you don't know." She paused a little, frowning "But you must know I regret everything,"

Jem moved to say something, but was cut off by Jess looking past him.

"Your help is here. You can leave now. Shoo." Jess flipped her wrists at them, trying to make them leave "Hurry up, before Arthur sees you."

Jess followed them to the gate and promptly disappeared once they were outside. They were greeted by a albino-haired, blue-skinned woman glaring at them.

"Why do the women of this time insist on glaring- it doesn't sit well with your features." Will stated.

"Herondale, obviously."

"Obviously? What do you mean ob-"

"Okay, please shut up. You are incredibly lucky I was running errands here today or you would've been in a hell lot of trouble, do you understand me?"

The Shadowhunters noticed for the first time that the warlock was in trousers. In public- and while they could see the shimmering glamour shifting her skin tone, they could knew it didn't disguise her attire. Noticing them staring, she grinned.

"It's a new age, boys- welcome to the twenty-first century."

.oOo.

"Not a Portal-jumper are you, Herondale?"

"I am perfectly fine, thank you very much." Will glared at the lady, making faces behind her back as she led them on.

"Where are we?" Jem asked, still unsure about the warlock, despite her convincing them she knew Magnus Bane.

"I told you, I'm taking you to Magnus."

"Is he the one who sent us here?" Jem asked.

"If it is, I'll drown him in a lake." She smiled "We have enough problems with that freaking-" she sighed "You're his problems now, either way.

She led them up a building, walking a few flights of stairs until they reached a door.

With her knuckles, she delivered three sharp raps to the door. A few moments later, she did it again. Once again receiving no response, she rapped again, this time harder.

"Maybe he isn't-"

"Trust me, that melodramatic bastard is home."

"The language of the thirty-first century is appalling."

"Twenty-first," the warlock corrected as she knocked again.

Finally the door swung open.

"I swear on Lilith, if it's one of you here _again_-" Magnus paused, noting the company was not who he expected. He sighed "What do _you_ want, Catarina?" he asked with hostility, though he opened the door wider.

"Not me, exactly." She called as he walked into his apartment. The warlock- Catarina- followed, and beckoned to Will and Jem to follow. "More like a blast from your past."

"If those Nephilim or the Daylighter is here, tell them they can take their speeches and shove it up-"

"Please Magnus, no details."

Will looked around the absurd room. Everything…_glinted_ and _sparkled_ like a little girl's gown. Literally, there was glitter on everything- the walls, the tables, the _cat_ residing on the couch. Magnus re-entered the room and instantly noticed the two new faces and froze.

Jem and Will took in the warlock's new get-up. His trousers were _extremely_ tight and leather, for some ungodly reason. He was barefoot, and his toenails and fingernails were _painted black_. He was wearing women's cosmetics, especially heave around the eyes, though it seemed to have smudged down his face. His hair, dark, flat and ungroomed glittered slightly from remnant sparkles.

Magnus' eyes widened exceptionally, his cat-like slits broadening in recognition. His lips formed their names quietly and he took a step towards Will, arm lifting.

"What-" he croaked, before clearing his throat "What in the name of Lilith are you doing here?"

.oOo.

"What do you expect _me _to do with them?" Magnus asked as he paced in front of his three, rather unwelcome guests.

"I don't know, find them a way back, maybe?"

"Oh yes, and I'll just go resurrect the dead while I'm at it, am I right?" he snorted angrily, quickening his footsteps.

"Well, what else are we supposed to do with them?"

"_Them_, are sitting in the room _with_ you." Will retorted snidely.

Magnus shifted his gaze to Will's challenging blue depths for the first time since the initial 'reunion'. It had been so long since he saw those eyes, yet just recently there was another pair so similar to-

Snapping his head away he bit his lip.

"I don't know any time travelling spells. I don't even know if there are any even in existence-"

"Obviously there are if they are here."

"And you want _me_ to look for it. Yes of course, it isn't like we're amidst a war or anything."

"Oh come on Bane, since your break-up with that Nephilim boy, you've been doing absolute squat-"

"Squat?" Will interjected, "I apologise, but the terms you use-"

"Look, they're your friends, and Herondales are a new level of irritating-"

"Hey!"

"-and this may take your mind of things, so please?"

Magnus glared between his friend and his old, long-dead ones before sighing in defeat.

"Leave before I change my mind."

Catarina smiled, and pecked the other warlock on the cheek- a gesture she rarely did unless he was rock bottom emotionally.

"If anything, we'll just run off to Peru."

"I'm banned, remember?"

"Rio, here we come, then." She chuckled before leaving the flat.

Magnus slowly sat himself down on his armchair, watching as his cat snuck up to Will and climbed up his leg, much to the boy's surprise. Leaning in close, Chairman realised that this was the wrong brunette and hissed before settling on the other, more comfortable stranger.

Jem smiled, scratching the feline behind its ears as Will scowled, brushing of the imaginary hairs of his trousers. Noticing how inappropriate their attire was, the warlock sighed immensely.

"Before we get to the real business, you two really need to change- you look like you've come from the god damn Renaissance fair."

.oOo.

There was a lot of yelling and clothes thrown back and forth between Will and Magnus. It seemed anything mildly body-fitting was surprisingly unwanted, to say the least, by the self-confident Shadowhunter. Jem merely requested for anything without glitter, but that was out of the question.

Sighing for the millionth time that day, Magnus slammed his wardrobe shut.

"How can the two of you be so goddamn picky?"

"How are all of your clothes either strewn with glitter or five sizes too tight?" Will retorted.

With a huff, Magnus opened the final wardrobe and turned to them.

"He's about your sizes. Pick what you want and be quick about it."

With that, the warlock rushed out of his room.

Finally settling on the plain black, incredibly soft, cotton shirts with half-sleeves and the rough, yet comfortable dark trousers, Will and Jem re-entered the living room.

"Looking like true modern Nephilim." Magnus muttered loudly. His gaze lingered on Will a little longer than it should have, and he looked away.

"Who's clothes are these?" Jem asked, curious. Magnus spluttered, as if surprised by the inquiry.

"A friend." He answered slowly. Will looked Magnus up and down, noting the way the warlock had eyed the clothes in wardrobe when he flung it open.

"You love him." Will stated; it was a look he saw in the mirror everyday.

Jem looked between the two, and then at his attire.

"And he's a Shadowhunter."

"How smart." Magnus answered snidely "Now what are you going to say- how wrong it is? Come on then." Jem shrugged.

"I am just…sorry that you have to go through something like this. I can't imagine the pain." Will's lips twitched at the irony.

"Yes," he echoed, "can't imagine it at all."

Magnus looked at the broken boy in front of him, green locking on blue. He smiled ruefully then, knowing that at least one of them would have the happy ending.

The silence was broken by the hacking coughs.

Jem was on his knees, and suddenly Will was next to him. The former was wheezing, trying to form words Magnus couldn't comprehend, even when he was kneeling in front of him himself. Will, however, seemed to understand completely, and raced into Magnus' room.

Magnus moved to where Will was, and grabbed a tissue from it's container on the coffee table and moved it to Jem's mouth. It was saturated scarlet within moments.

Offering soothing words, Magnus reached for more tissues when Will sprinted out, a rolled piece of paper in his hands. Magnus knew instantly what it was- it was a long time before he'd seen the drug.

Unrolling it, Will forced the paper to Jem, who with shaking hands, tipped the white powder into his mouth. His breathing evened, and his coughing reduced after awhile, though his body remained weak.

It was then Magnus realised, that he had to get Jem back to his time if he was to survive.

"Jem," Magnus started softly, "I'm sorry but your medicine hasn't been sold for the past century."

Jem's coughing subsided to silence, save his ragged breaths. Will's eyes met the warlock's again, but this time unshielded fear were in those azure orbs.

Magnus made to say something, anything, when the doorbell rang.

Hastily, the warlock made to the door, ready to tell whoever it was to _fuck the hell off_, when he looked through the peephole.

"Shit." He swore aloud.

"Who is it?" Will whispered, the demand evident in his hushed tone.

"Someone who really can't see you."

"Who?" Jem coughed; Will hushed him as he guided him to the couch.

The doorbell buzzed again.

"Who is it?" Will asked again.  
"One of your more insistent descendants." Magnus replied, after a pause. "I was trying to keep this from happening, but it already failed before I could get started." He continued, mostly to himself.

"One of my-" Will broke off, suddenly keeping his gaze on the door.

The doorbell buzzed a third time.

'If he is my descendant, as you say, wouldn't he be willing to help?" Will asked.

"Trust me, the past two generations of the Herondale line hasn't been very staraightforward."

"That doesn't matter," Will answered, though the comment set him at an unease "I am certain, if he is anything like me, he would help."

"He _is_, quite a bit-" Magnus broke off "No, I'll just tell him- no, he'll be too suspicious, that boy can never leave things be."

"Definitely a Herondale." Jem wheezed.

"Very funny, James." Will said affectionately, a small smile on his face "We have to take the risk that he won't help us. We need to get back to your time."

The bell buzzed, once again.

Magnus looked between the two, before letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Fine, but don't say _anything_, unless I allow it. Understand?"

Will nodded, urging him to hurry up. Jem sat up straighter. Magnus began to open the door, but paused.

"No comments on the topic of our conversation. Understood?"

"Understood, Magnus." Will hissed with exasperation.

Magnus nodded, before taking a breath. With a flourish only Magnus could manage, he flung open the door.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded to the figure on his doorstep.

"My, my," Jace said, smirk in place, "so unwelcoming."

**What do you think? Do review I love reviews 3**

**-Ash :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you all for the lovely feedback, favourites and follows!**

**Rocketeer: Thank you :D Hope you enjoy this chapter x**

**Celebran: Well, i never truly got over TID in general so...hope you like this chapter ! :D**

**Guest: Hahaa, i don't think i can be funny like Cassie, but thank you for the review!**

**Lau: Thank you, and I love you :D Hope you like this chapter!**

**Also thanks too: Befham, Assassin-Cheshire, ragingfangirl2201 and expectomarie for the lovely reviews :D**

**Disclaimer: it's all Cassandra Clare's. All of it.**

...

"That's because you're not welcome." Magnus answered tiredly. There was a pause until the other person answered.

"I thought we were friends."

The sentence was laced with more amusement than hurt, Will noted silently as he shifted his gaze from the shadowy figure by the door to Jem.

"You should rest if you aren't feeling-"

"I'm fine. It's taking effect." Jem cleared his throat and sat straighter. His pallor was less appalling as the little colouring he previously had flushed into his skin again. He clenched and unclenched his thin fingers and took a breath, "I'm fine, Will, I promise." He reassured.

The cat had moved from its uncomfortable position on Jem to the floor, on its back, legs in the air.

"Is it dead?" Will had to ask "Honestly, it looked dead from the start. Do you think the vampires are investing on eternal pets?"

"I don't _have_ a relationship with Alec." Magnus gritted, but that shadowy figure shouldered past Magnus and into the room. It surprised Will how submissive the warlock had become. Magnus sighed and shut the door, looking to Will warningly.

The shadowy figure wasn't shadowy at all. Save the dark Shadowhunting gear, he was all…yellow? Will took in his blonde hair, to amber eyes and almost bronze skin.

Yes, he was definitely very _yellow_.

"Ah," the newcomer greeted with an ever-growing grin not unlike Will's "I see you've found a rebound." His eyes widened when his gaze landed on Jem "Two rebounds, I see. I always did take you for the party type. You should've called me." He said, winking at the warlock, who pursed his lips as if he tasted something disgusting. Will was affronted.

"Please, someone get that image out of my head." Said Magnus with drama "And so what if they are my rebounds?" he asked, casting a withering look at the blonde boy, who was still studying the two in front of him.

"Shadowhunters as well." Jace grinned, bumping Magnus in the shoulder "Once you go black, you never go back."

Magnus raised an eyebrow.

"Anyway, despite everything, it smells like heartbreak in here."

"It's Chinese food." Jem raised an eyebrow, to which Magnus waved a hand, silencing him. "Look, Jace, hurry up and tell me how I should get back with Alec, I have more important business to take care off."

"You mean your new play-things?"

"Plaything?" Will rose, despite Jem's futile attempts to sit him down.  
"Oh, he speaks!" Jace's eyes glittered "And British- exotic, Magnus."

"Will sit down-"

"No-"

"I said _sit down_." Magnus hissed "You too Golden Boy. There's something we all need to discuss."

"I think you should get back with Alec." Jace continued, ignoring everybody in the room "He's sorry and won't do it again. Might I add: he's very sorry. And grumpy Alec is bad enough- this is mopey Alec we're speaking off, it's his time of the month every minute."

"Oh yes, I'm sure he promises not to sneak behind my back and shorten my life, am I right?"

"Magnus-"

"Besides, Camille's-" he stole a glance to the couch, where the two curious occupants sat, listening "-he _can't_ do it again."

"Angel, what is going on?" Jem murmured.

"You're asking me?" Will muttered back "Apparently we are witnessing the rift between the main couple in a romance novel."

"What do you even care-"

"What do I care?" Jace yelled, so loudly, Chairman let out an annoyed yowl and sat up, on two legs, other two outstretched, like an irritated zombie.

"I'm telling you," Will whispered, "It's a vampire-cat. I think I see its fangs."

"He's my _parabatai_, of course I care! It seems to em you're exactly like him- your place is a mess, takeaway everywhere, your cat looks dead."

"Spot on!" Will announce triumphantly.

"I care about Alec." Said Jace simply, as he dumped himself on a wingback armchair, legs dangling over one of the armrests.

The lack of finesse in the future was…Will was just incredibly glad he missed this mess by two centuries.

"Again, we aren't here to speak of Alec." Magnus stated after a silence. "It seems we have a problem."

"Yes, I have literal fires of heaven in my veins." Jace answered simply. Magnus rolled his eyes, and patted the sofa, but Chairman merely fell back onto his back, legs back in the air. "I think your cat needs to see somebody- maybe a brunette, blue-eyed Shadowhunter." His eyes caught Will's and he grinned lazily "It seems you have a type, Magnus."

Magnus groaned, burying his head in his hands.

"You know what?" Magnus said, his voice muffled in his palms "I was going to try doing this gently, but I don't even care anymore. You two-" he cast a finger in the general direction of Will and Jem, "-introduce yourselves."

"Magnus, is that a smart-"

"Shut up and introduce yourselves."

"It's highly impossible to do both.," said Will.

"You could write it on a piece of paper." Jace offered, grinning at Magnus' next groan. Will answered in like, his wide-toothed grin matching his descendant's.

"Not bad," Will responded and stood up, arm outstretched. "My name's Will. Will Herondale. That's my friend- Jem Carstairs."

Jace froze, grin waning. His mouth moved, speaking the name silently. He turned sharply to Magnus.

"There are no living Herondales," He said "other than-" his paused, mouth trying to form the words.

"Other than you, yes." Magnus offered, taking his hands from his face, deciding to take part. He leaned back, still seated, watching the scene play out, like an audience at the theatre "Presently, you are the only living Herondale, but there were Herondales before you."

Jace stared at the boy in front of him. Where he had blonde curls, this guy had straight dark hair; and where his eyes glowed amber, his were a deep blue; yet, he could see the similarities: the broad shoulders, defined cheekbones, air of arrogant confidence, the almost twin smirks and grins.

"By the Angel, Magnus, what did you do?"

"Why does everyone always think its me?" he cried, throwing his hands in the air economically for added measure "I had no reason to bring my past into my present, trust me there are a select few people who will _not_ be happy with this- I just need to get them back, but before that," Magnus sighed "I'll- We'll need your help."

.oOo.

Jace had been through many unusual situations the past six months, that no other seventeen-year-old Shadowhunter, let alone mundane, would have to go through, but he'd never thought he'd go through anything weirder.

"Let me just lay everything down here," Jace started, once Magnus finished speaking "My ancestor and his _parabatai_ were, for some reason, shoved through a Portal that can jump _time_, and landed precisely during the biggest war Nephilim have ever been through, in which, bless us, I'm the star player, and you want us to take care of them."

"Basically. Good job, Jace, didn't think you'd catch on that fast." Magnus floated up from his seat, glitter floating like dust around the room.

"Fine." Jace said "On one condition- speak to Alec."

"And we've come around full circle. Again, why can't you just leave things be?"

"Because-"

"Yes, yes, he is your _parabatai_ and you care for him more than you care for yourself. This isn't the first time I've heard this." He cast a long sideways glance to the other Herondale in the room "Odd creatures, you Nephilim are- always claiming to be strong and unemotional, yet you love harder than the Mundie do. And this _parabatai_ complication- you pick them, yet you can't unpick them, even when they turn on you; you can never fall in love with them, despite them being the closest people to you; and when they die-" at this Will tensed "-a part dies with you."

"How do you know so much about _parabatai_?" asked Jem, speaking for the first time. Jace was mildly surprised by the calm and gentleness in his voice- the exact opposite to his tenacious ancestor.

"I've known you Shadowhunters a long time." Magnus smiled "Especially you Herondales- but you, Jace," he said, looking at the blonde "you especially, since you have the fires of heaven running through your blood."

"You've been friends with Shadowhunters before?" Jace asked, sounding mildly surprised; he indicated to Jem and Will.  
"What does that mean really?"

"Do you even have any friends?"

"This is novel, insulting me. I knew you to be…unique, but-"

"Is it working?"

"It really isn't, though I have an odd craving for pizza- however that may be unrelated."

"It's okay I can stay here all day."

Jace picked up and ottoman before realising it had the Union Jack printed on it. With a smirk he tossed it to the Brits across the room.

"Fitting, isn't it?" he grinned as the blue-eyed Herondale caught it effortlessly, "You don't mind waiting here, right? I've got all day."

Just then Jace's phone rang. He noticed how the other two Shadowhunters jumped and eyed his mobile with a mix of awe and confusion. He chuckled.

"Jace?"

"Yeah, Isabelle," he answered, "What's up? I'm at Magnus' place, I think im making some headway, plus I think I found something more interesting here."

"Come back, to the Institute. Now."

Jace tensed "What. What's wrong?"

"Sebastian."

Jace hung up and stood up, his body tense, face serious and unsmiling.

"Is it Alec?" Magnus asked, "Is he alright?"

"What do you care?"

The warlock flinched and Jace almost turned to apologise.

Almost.

He left the room, slamming the door with a bang.

.oOo.

"He doesn't love anyone." Jocelyn hissed angrily.

"Mum, stop." Clary felt sick. He'd finally made his move- no more waiting, no more pretending. The war against Sebastian had started. "So what are we supposed to do? Fortify the Institute? _Hide_?"

"Let me guess. The Clave's called for a Council. Another meeting."

Jace was rigid, more tense than usual. His voice dripped with sarcasm, laced with malice Clary didn't quite understand. It made her wonder what had gone down in Magnus' flat, but she didn't pester, not yet, as that was not the priority.

"When do we leave New York?" Isabelle asked.

"Go and pack." Maryse said. There was an edge to her voice and her imperious air was back in place "We leave tonight."

Clary, Jace, Izzy and Alec were among the last to leave to room, mostly more out of recuperating from the meeting rather than respect for the elders. Jace was silent, unusually so.

"Jace, are you alright?" Izzy asked, placing a hand on her brother's arm.

"No." he swallowed "There's something you need to know." He looked to Alec "It's may be a little about Magnus."

Alec straightened "Is he okay? Is he hurt?"

"No, no. He has a problem. A Nephilim problem." Jace sighed, "It seems his past has caught up with him."

"Get to the point, Jace." Alec gritted.

"Someone seems to have brought two of his friends, one of my ancestors, into their future, and as they are Nephilim, it is our problem as well."

"We have to tell Maryse, don't we?" Clary piped.

"But the Clave-"

"What is the Clave going to do, Izzy?" Clary asked, "Lock them up? If anything they will help us, worst case scenario is that they are stuck with us until they have the time to figure something out."

Jace nodded "Clary's probably right. I wouldn't know what to do with them, anyway." He stood up and left the room "I'll go find Maryse." He paused "Maybe Robert, he's less…mean." He decided, before leaving the room.

"I'd better call Simon," Clary sighed, moving to stand as well.

"Wait, Clary, can-can I call him?" Izzy said unsurely. Clary smiled.

"Of course, I'll go find Jace."

Alec stood silently. "I-I need to go pack." He said curtly before leaving the room.

.oOo.

"That stupid warlock." Robert swore.

"I've told you three times that he didn't do this." Jace answered with irritation.

"I don't care."

"Too bad, because they're Nephilim and that makes it our problem."

Robert glared at his adopted son, a glare that was returned with much more force.

"Fine," he said finally "they come with us to Alicante, and we sort it out with the Clave over there."

Jace nodded curtly before leaving the room. He turned to corner, only to crash into a small, soft body. Looking down, he couldn't help but smile at the red he saw.

Clary looked up, and Jace's breath caught as it usually did, as her bright emeralds glinted at him. She smiled and moved to his side, taking his hand lightly in hers.

"How did it go?" she asked, giving him a squeeze.

"As good as it could have. Apparently they are coming with us to Idris."

"That's good." She answered softly, leaning her head on his shoulder as they walked down the corridor, away from Robert's office. "I've always wondered if the genes ran in the family." She grinned cheekily up at him.

"Don't go getting any ideas." Jace answered warningly.

"Hmm, I don't know, the British _do_ have those undeniably sexy accents. It's a one-up against you." She grinned, laughing as Jace spun and pressed her against the nearest wall.

"Is that so?" he murmured in a fake accent.

"See? Hotter already- even if your accent sucks. " She leaned up to him, their noses almost touching "I'm going to like meeting him, but you could always remind me who's better."

"I could, couldn't I?" he grinned, before closing the space between their lips.

Clary's hands wound up behind his neck as he pulled her up. Feet leaving the floor, she wrapped them subconsciously around his waist as he pressed her further against the wall. His mouth pried hers open and his hands moved along the length of her sides-

"Get a room you two. Honestly!" Isabelle whined, stalking down the corridor.

Jace chuckled against Clary's lips as he pulled away and set her down. Blushing the shade of her hair, Clary straightened her shirt and grinned sheepishly as Isabelle grabbed her wrist.

"We need to pack. Then you can ravish him as much as your libido desires." Clary chocked, turning redder as Jace laughed.

"I'll take you up on that, Fray." He called as the redhead was dragged away.

.oOo.

Alec was the first to notice the two new figures standing next to Magnus. They walked up to the crowd together, leaving the warlock to stand near the blue-skinned one. His heart pulled painfully seeing him in his dishevelled state, knowing he caused it. Their eyes met and it felt years until Alec had to pull away.

"James Carstairs." He heard the silver-haired boy introduce himself to his mother. He turned to Alec and he was taken aback by the matching colour of his eyes. The Asian-looking Shadowhunter smiled and walked to him.

"You must be Alec." He greeted, his voice uncharacteristically gentle for a Shadowhunter.

"Yeah, how did you-"

"There were many comments about your resemblance to Will, and I must say, it is true in many aspects."

"Will?"

"William Herondale." Alec turned to see a boy with Jace's smirk, hand outstretched. It was true- the bore a resemblance in colouring, but everything else screamed Jace.

"Alec Lightwood." He said, taking his hand.

"I heard. Nice to see the Lightworms grew out of their idiocy somewhat."

"Excuse me?"

"Excuse Will- nothing but petty rivalries." Jem interjected with a smile.

"Petty rivalries-"

"William."

Alec turned away and caught Magnus' eyes. The latter tilted his head and walked behind a wall of the Institute.

"Excuse me." Alec muttered before following after him.

William Herondale. Will Herondale.

_Pretty boys have always been his undoing_.

Lips set in a thin line, Alec turned the corner.

"You wanted to talk to me," Magnus said, emerging from the shadows "So talk."

.oOo.

Simon stuck his hands in his pockets, trying to look as casual as possible. He also knew that his poker face was non-existent and the constipated look he had when he was worried was illustrated perfectly on his face.

After saying goodbye to Clary, he slunk away into a corner, not really wanting to join in the 'fun'. Finally noticing the two newcomers constantly throwing curious glances his way, he stood, wanting to introduce himself and know what the hell they were looking at.

"I guess this is where we say good-bye forever?"

Simon spun, seeing the most beautiful girl ever half draped in the shadows of the wall and of her hair. Swallowing, he tried to find some words.

"It's not like it's forever, right?"

"Come here." She sighed, and Simon followed gratefully, wrapping his arms tightly around her small waist.

Her hands wrapped tightly around his neck. Her heels weren't as high today, so her head fit perfectly under his chin. The pulsing of her ruby pendant served as a shared heart between them.

"Who are the two new guys who looked they have sticks shoved up their asses?"

Isabelle frowned and pulled away.

"Way to break the moment." She shifted to the side to catch both boys turning away simultaneously and proceed to look at something wondrous in the sky and on their feet. She smirked "That's Will Herondale and James Car- something. They come from the nineteenth century."

Simon opened him mouth to say something.

"No, I don't know anything about time-travel and no, Lewis, there isn't any big blue phone thing that came with it."

"It's called a-"

"I really don't care." She smiled affectionately at him, a barrier broken down as she raised a hand to smoothen the side of his hair, "Can the last things you say to me not be Sci-Fi related?"

"Izzy you're making sound like you're ready to go on a suicide mission."

"I'm not- we'll be back soon enough."

"Then what's all this about?"

"Earlier, I heard you and Clary. She said she loved you-"

"Iz, you know she doesn't mean it like _that_- and-"

"No, no I know. It's just-" Isabelle looked away, a hint of pink growing past the make up already there "-she says it so easily, and I-I wish I could too." She looked back at him, finally, her eyes glinting and shy.

"But you may get hurt saying it, that's why you don't."

Isabelle let out a short laugh, "I may hurt you too."

"Please, I already had this talk with Jace: you'd stomp all over my heart with your high heeled boots. I know."

"Jace spoke to you about this and you stuck around?"

"How does egotistical ass get into every conversation?"

"You brought him in- but seriously, you stuck around?"

Simon moved his hands under her arm to cup her cheek. "I would consider it an honour, Isabelle Lightwood."

Turning her head, she let their lips brush softly; her lips and skin painfully warm against his cold body.

"Take this." She murmured against his lips, and he realised her hands had been doing something- unfastening her cloak? Did she really just take of her-

Feeling something cool against his clavicle, Simon pushed away his inopportune thoughts. He felt the soft velvet of her gloves fasten something around the back of his neck, and when she pulled away, he almost pulled her back for her warmth.

His hands moved to his chest, and he felt the ruby, Isabelle's, ruby, above his unbeating heart.

"Izzy, no, this must cost a fortune-"

"It's a loan, not a gift- keep it until we meet again. The legend says it came into out family through a vampire, so it's fitting, okay?" she moved away, before pausing and turning around again "Simon?" she called, her voice soft and unsure "Just don't date anyone while I'm gone."

Turning away, she jogged towards the depleting group.

"Does this mean we're dating?" He called loudly. Stepping to the front of the Portal, she turned and winked at Simon, her hair flying around her like a dark flag. Then, the Portal swallowed her up, and she wasn't there anymore.

Simon's grin waned, but remained on his face. Jordan smirked and gave him a sarcastic thumbs-up from his wall, to which Simon responded with a bad-meaning finger gesture and tongue out at his bodyguard-slash-friend.

Noticing once more that the two boys were staring at him, he finally steeled himself and walked over.

"Simon Lewis." He extended his hand "I hear you're from the past."

"You don't seem the least bit surprised." The silver haired boy answered, with a smile, "James Carstairs, but please, call me Jem. Nice to meet you, Mr Lewis."

"Uh, Simon is fine, really." Simon answered awkwardly "And, well, six months ago I was a normal mundane and now I'm a Daylighter, so…" he scratched the back of his head, chuckling nervously "I may be a little used to the surprises, or just immune- whichever sounds better."

"And how _are_ you able to walk in the sun. Legend states you must-"

"-Drink a Shadowhunter's blood. That's a story to ask Jace, I think." Simon answered the blue-eyed glare.

"What-"

"You're related to Jace, aren't you? That's right, Herondale." Simon realised "No wonder- he takes from you, I guess."

The Herondale gaped slightly; Simon smirked. Jem chuckled.

"Things are different in this century. We're all just trying to get along." Simon said, "I'd rather us not be enemies, Jace is insulting enough as it is."

Alec walked up to them and clapped Simon casually on the shoulder. His mouth was a thin line.

"We need to get going, now." He said "Lewis." He nodded to Simon and clapped him again, before heading off.

Simon looked to where Alec was, to see the hunched shadow of Magnus. He blinked, and the warlock was gone.

"See you around, I guess- unless they find a way to get you back in Idris. Then, nice meeting you."

"You as well Mr- Simon." Jem nodded, before taking his friend by the arm and entering the Portal together.

**So what did you think: ayy, nayy? do tell me because i love feedback, flame if you must because Jace has inspired me to just absorb into my veins and wield it as a weapon.**

**R&R :D**

**-Ash :)**


	3. Chapter 2

Jem was relieved to find that though Alicante had changed, it wasn't as unrecognisable as the Mundie world. There were some obvious architectural changes in some manors- the Ravenscars showed a big improvement from their old monstrosity, but everything else seemed to be the same.

Will finally straightened, coughing slightly. The greenness ebbed away from his pale cheeks.

"Shut up, James." Jem chuckled.

"Whatever you say, my friend."

They spent the nights with the Lightwoods, and it was an incredibly awkward affair. Will never liked the manor, mainly because it _belonged_ to the family. Jem served to be the mediator, apologising profusely for Will's sarcastic remarks and backhanded compliments: "What a lovely vase- my grandmother had the exact same thing!"; to calming Will everytime he saw something that resembled something Lightwood, which was rather difficult seeing that they were in a building owned to the Lightwoods.

Will had asked time and time again how the Lightwood boy, Alexander, had the same colouring he had- the blue eyes and dark hair that came with many Herondales; whilst the _actual_ Herondale was blonde all over.

That was another thing that irritated the Welshman to no end- the friendship between Jace and the Lightwoods- especially the fact that a Lightwood and Herondale were _parabatai_.

"No one understood why you asked me, so why must you understand why _they_ are?" Jem had asked him, rendering the boy to silence.

That night, Will and Jem slept in the same room. Slept was used as a loose term- Jem lay awake, all night, thinking of his fiancé back home, wondering if she was worried for their safety or not. He certainly hoped she wasn't. Jem missed Tessa; he missed holding her in his arms, missed her smile, her laugh.

Will didn't sleep either, but Jem knew better than to ask why.

.oOo.

The next morning was rushed, everyone got ready for the Counsel meeting. Clothes, mourning clothes had to be found for Will and Jem, though Will fit easily in Jace's broad jackets, and wide trousers. Jem however was a problem due to his thin, but tall build; however there were a few pairs of clothes from Jace and Alec that shrunk or were bought to small that fit him fine.

They walked in a procession led by the the elder Lightwoods. Isabelle and Alec followed behind with Jace whist Will and Jem trailed at the back as the walked to the Gard. Everybody was especially sombre, and almost everyone were in mourning attire. Will noticed how Jace broke away without a word and strode towards the small redhead who'd been with them earlier. He still hadn't learned her name.

It seemed like he was intruding on a private moment and averted his eyes as Jace pulled the redhead away. It was odd, how displays of affection were so common in public

"…angel blood…"

"…Valentine's son…"

"…fire in his blood…"

"…tainted…"

He herd the whispers circulate his descendant and wanted to stop someone and demand answers despite the Clave's apparent request to 'blend with the crowd' as they so put it. It didn't matter- he'd find a way to receive answers soon enough.

The walked into the Gard, past the entrance doors. A woman, dressed in Consul robes, stood by greeting the guests. A woman? Times have certainly changed.

Robert Lightwood broke away from them, and went down the centre aisle, taking place as Inquisitor. The Lightwood siblings led them silently to sit as a four, away from their mother. He noticed Jace and his partner enter and stand of to the side.

"Will the Council please come to attention." The woman at the door requested, and to the obedience of the Nephilim, silence settled across the hall.

"I apologise, Ms Lightwood," Will whispered, "but who would that be?"

"_Please_ don't call me that again- just call me Izzy." She hissed back "That's Jia Penhallow. In our time women have more of a say in things." She raised her eyebrow challengingly at him, to which Will smirked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He responded. Isabelle huffed and turned back to face the meeting, though a hint of a smile lifted the corners of her lips.

A hand tugged his collar, forcing him upright.

"Be a gentleman." Jem murmured "And she's taken, remember that."

"By a vampire." Will insisted "Don't worry, my friend, it is merely harmful flirting, nothing more. I assure you." He grinned. Rolling his eyes, Jem turned back as well.

"Bangkok, Buenos Aires, Oslo, Berlin, Moscow, Los Angeles," said Jia. "Attacked in quick succession, before the attacks could be reported. Before warnings could be given. Every Conclave in these cities has had its Shadowhunters captured and Turned. A few—pitifully few, the very old or very young—were simply killed, their bodies left for us to burn, to add to the voices of lost Shadowhunters in the Silent City."

Will straightened- six cities, six massacres, and no survivors.

"You say Turned, but do you not mean slain?" Will turned to see an attractive dark skinned woman, a silver fish tattooed across her cheek. Her stance was straight and confidence, though her voice betrayed the fear and confusion he'd notice other Shadowhunters wearing.

"I do not mean slain." Jia's lips pursed, as if her next words were disgusting, unbearable to the taste "I mean Turned. We speak of the Darkened, the ones Jonathan Morgenstern- or Sebastian as he prefers to be known- Turned from their purpose of Nephilim using the Infernal Cup."

Will stopped listening and tried to take in the information just given. Morgenstern- a strong, noble name back in the nineteenth century. Then again many things can change, given the right amount of time.

His eyes swept the room as an elegant Indian woman stood to continue the questioning. Isabelle shot him a smirk, one that he returned with on of his own and a tilt of his head in 'surrender'. He was beginning to like this girl- maybe he could ignore the Lightworm part of it.

On the stage stood (or sat) the Counsel. There was an adjoining dais, in which a young blonde encircled by a horde of younger children stood. She looked stricken and tired as she used her two hands to try and soothe a see of mostly light brown heads. A shock of blonde and black disturbed that ocean of chocolate. Next to her, though a clear distance away, stood a lone Silent Brother, hood up as always, He wondered, briefly, if he was Brother Enoch, then wondered if the old chap was even alive.

"The body of one of the Endarkened was found at the Berlin site," said Robert. "He was injured, probably left for dead. The Silent Brothers are examining him right now to see if they can glean any information that might lead to a cure."

"Which Endarkened?" the woman with the fish on her face demanded "He had a name- a Shadowhunter name- before he was Turned."

There was a pause. Robert moved to speak, though he was clearly unsettled and reluctant to state names "Amalric Kriegsmesser," he admitted "his family has already been informed."

_The warlocks of the Spiral Labyrinth are already working on a cure_.

Will tensed at the telepathic voice in his head. His gaze snapped to the Silent Brother on the dais. He'd had much experience with Silent Brothers, but he could never recognise or pick a voice as different to the others, with the exception of Brother Enoch.

He stole a glance at Jem, who returned a mirrored expression.

"It isn't Enoch." Will stated.

"But why-"

"I don't know."

Will didn't like not knowing. He looked back at the Brother, whose gaze was trained on a tall white haired woman.

_Amalric Kriegsmesser is barely conscious, and besides, he is a servant of the Infernal Cup. The Infernal Cup controls him completely. He has no will of his own and therefore no will to break."_

Will didn't know who this Brother was, or even what he was called, or known as, yet he was certain he was a Shadowhunter he once knew. Will decided that no matter what, he was going to find out

Will Herondale hated not knowing things.

.oOo.

Jem wasn't feeling well.

As he sat and listened, grew cautious of the Brother who sounded so familiar- _too _familiar- he was trying not to fall asleep.

His head hurt and he could feel the itch at the back of his throat, and the pain is his throat that tried to convince him to cough.

Inhaling and exhaling as calm and consistent as he could, Jem shifted uncomfortably as a young boy, no more than thirteen years of age, rose to the stage and kneeled before the woman.

His face scanned the crowed, terrified but trying to disguise it, searching for something.

Or someone, Jem corrected himself as a little girl around his head pulled away from the group and scurried to stand next to him, head bowed and masked by a tangle of blonde curls. He instantly relaxed, and accepted the Mortal Sword in his small, thin hands.

The boy began answering questions, the weight of the sword weakening him at each sentence. His voice began to crack and Jem's heart went for the boy as memories of the interrogations after his parents' deaths resurfaced.

"Emma!"

Jem blinked, finding himself surprised by the little blonde who'd all but thrown herself in between her friend and the adults her small arms thrown wide.

"Leave him alone! You're torturing him! Leave him alone!"

"She reminds me of me." Will whispered, to which Jem cracked a forced smile.

"That she does." Jem responded, trying to swallow a cough rising.

The girl took the sword and she admirably answered questions with confidence and strength.

"Emma doesn't miss." The boy retorted when the elder Lightwood accused her of missing. Jem didn't like the way he questioned young children. It didn't hurt to be empathetic once in a while.

"I know where the heart it." Emma responded "But I don't think you do."

With that, the defiant child spun and shouldered the elder man, possibly as hard as she could, and sprinted out of the hall. A low whistling noise sounded next to him.

"That's gotta hurt."

Jem and Will turned to see Isabelle facing forwards, a small grin on her face; eyes glinting brightly. She yelped softly in pain and then hit her brother on the arm.

"Shut up, Iz."

"It's true." She retorted, and then turning to look at Will and Jem "It _is_," she insisted, "I feel bad- it must hurt to have the truth thrown in your face but a kid."

Jem leaned back as Will proceeded to flirt with her once more. So the Lightwoods had family drama- at least Robert hadn't turned into a giant worm and eaten his son-in-law. Isabelle wouldn't have liked that, he thought with a smile.

Noticing Will was in a heated debate with Isabelle and now Alec, Jem snuck a cough into his palm, sighing when he drew away tasting and seeing red.

He looked up, feeling a presence to see that petite redhead- Clary, her name was, he believed- standing over him, a mixed look of concern and horror on her face. She lifted her finger, telling him that this wasn't over, before she carried on running, shadowing the blonde's movements from seconds earlier.

.oOo.

Magnus growled, frustrated, as he ripped up another leaf with the ferocity of Chairman when his tail was pulled. He would stop later, and mourn and apologise for and to the poor leaf for its unfair mutilation and for its unlucky wrong-place-wrong-time situation and that he just needed to vent, but for now, he couldn't give a damn.

The scattered pieces fell to the ground gracefully as Magnus stomped over them and forcefully drew the sliver of curtain open that allowed the smallest light of day trickle into the apartment. With a grunt Magnus threw himself on his sofa, revelling in the darkness of his apartment.

He tried telling Zachariah, but knew it was far too late when he received news that he was to be the representative of the Silent Brothers. There was just one more he could tell, one more he could carefully ease back into the deep waters to drown.

"Oh Tessa, how do I break your mending heart all over again?" he moaned, rolling over.

The cat hissed loudly. "Yes, I know," Magnus sighed, "far to dramatic. But the question still remains, my feline."

Chairman gave a loud, long, resounding 'meow', before licking the warlock softly on his nose. Its tongue came away, sparkling with glitter. To Magnus it sounded like it was the answer to his question, but for the first time in a long time, he didn't understand what his cat meant.

.oOo.

Jace and the younger Lightwoods were more welcoming today. They allowed Jem and Will into Alec and Jace's room as they went over the events of the day.

Not that he would admit it to anyone, but Jace respected, and even liked his ancestor. They thought they same way and there just seemed to be some silent _understanding_ between them- not that he believed in all that twin-telepathy crap.

They had taken their time, explaining to the two newcomers the whole story. Everything about Jace, Clary, Sebastian and Valentine were expressed; nothing was kept a secret.

Both Will and Jace rolled their eyes simultaneously as Isabelle went on, and on, and on about Simon and his physical transition over the months as a vampire; and laughed together the same way as Alec had to recall the awkward moments with Magnus.

"I'm not the least bit surprised, if I am being honest. Magnus has always been-"

"-Insatiable?" Will finished, with a waggle from his eyebrows, for his silver haired _parabatai_, earning a laugh all around the room.

Jace noticed the way Alec glared at the other brunette, and saved that for questioning in private later.

Max's death was a somber affair. Jem offered his condolences, stating how his parents passed as a child. Will winced slightly, but was masked seconds later, unmissed only by Jem and Jace.

Finally, talk moved back to the present, about Sebastian's next move.

"If I was Sebastian…"

"But you're not. You're not Sebastian."

Jace craned his neck to the doorway. Him and Will were on his bed, facing each other: Jace had his back against the footboard of the bed, booted legs brushing the headboard whilst his counterpart leant against the headboard, one leg extended to the foot of the bed, the other folded halfway. The blonde Shadowhunter threw Clary a lopsided grin, his chest warming at the sight of her determined face.

"Are you alright?" he asked "How's Emma?"

"Wrecked." Clary answered. She removed her shoes and sat cross-legged on Alec's bed, not before offering a small smile to Jem who was next to her, "What happened after I left?"

"It was mostly over," Will stated casually. Clary's remarkably green eyes met his gaze, "Sebastian, or Jonathan, whoever he is, is mostly behind the attack. He has a rather impressive force of Endarkened waiting for his beck and call. We're assuming the worst- all the missing are Turned."

"Still, we have greater numbers by far," said Alec, from his perch next to Izzy on the windowsill. The glowing rays of the sunset illuminated the outlines of their lanky silhouettes, casting the tips of their hair to gold. "He has his original forces of the six Turned Conclaves, but we have everything else."

"Yet, based on what I have heard of this man, he must know, and he must know how to deal with it." Jem retorted in his ever-gentle voice.

"That's true," Jace agreed "he'll know his army down to the bone. He'll know which battles he can win and lose."

"But we have the Downworlders," protested Alec "that's what tomorrow's meeting is for- so that we can form some kind of Alliance against Sebastian and his army of darkness."

"_Army of darkness_?" Will and Jace repeated at the same time.  
"Well, you come up with a better name."

"The Endarkened." Jace stated.

"No something more poetic- the Army of Shadows…" Will insisted

"The Shadow Army." Both boys finished simultaneously.

Jace grinned, offering his fist to Will, who looked at it in confusion before remembering how a 'fist-bump' worked. He still insisted on punching harder than necessary.

"What just happened?" Clary asked, shaking her head with a grin.

"Don't ask." Isabelle groaned. "They've been doing it all day- it's bad enough when there's one Jace."

"I beg your pardon, but technically _I _did come first." Will interjected.

"Yeah but physically I'm older." Jace insisted.

"Apologies, but I do believe I am older."

"Yeah, and how old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Well same here. How many months?"

"Okay you two, maybe we should douse the egos, maybe for a short while." Jem offered, a small smile on his face.

"Oh, Jem, always like you to save the day from me." Will grinned.  
"I believe it's more of saving Will from himself."

"I know that feeling- we all do." Clary grinned, earning nods in return from all non-Herondale inhabitants of the room.

"I'm sorry, my lady, I don't think I've properly introduced myself." Will swung his legs over the bed and stood before striding over to Clary "William Herondale." He greeted, before taking up her palm and placing a chaste kiss on it. Clary giggled in return.

"Clary Fray, it's an honour." She answered, "Jace I think I like him better- do you mind swapping?"

Jace scoffed "You're paying for that." he said, winking at the girl, who blushed furiously.

"By the Angel, now we all have to see." Isabelle protested, raising her arms "You two are incapable of getting a goddamn room." Isabelle smirked as Clary flushed red.

"And you're James Carstairs, right?" Clary asked, turning her body to Jem.

"Yes I am," he answered, placing a kiss on her hand as well "but please, call me Jem."

"Well, I'm Clary." Said Clary "Sorry to ask, but are you feeling well? I mean, I saw you at the meeting as I was running out just now…" she trailed off.

Jace noticed Will tensing, his smile dropping of and replaced by a concerned frown.

"Jem, what happened?"

"Nothing to be worried about," Jem answered, raising his palms, "Just a little cough."  
"Jem-"

"William, I am fine." Jem answered firmly, ending that line of the conversation. Will sat back down on the bed heavily, thin lips and narrowed eyes telling everyone it wasn't over yet.

.oOo.

"Anyway," Isabelle continued, willing to break the awkward silence, "After that, it was all about Jace."

"I'm not surprised." Will continued, "Us Herondales have always been so interesting."

There was a beat of silence, seeing that most inhabitants knew of Jace's desire to be a Lightwood, not a Herondale.

"Seriously? When are you Herondales not the topic of conversation?" Clary asked, curls bouncing as she shook her head.

"Never," Jace answered, eyes glinting.

"It was all about how Glorious could have been the Achilles' heel to Sebastian's invulnerability because it contained the heavenly fire, but currently the only source of said fire is…"  
"Jace." Clary answered grimly "But the Silent Brother's have done _everything_ to break them apart-"

"-_everything_ wants to be with me though. Consider yourself lucky Fray."

"Shut up." Clary responded "But the can't do it. It's become a part of him. What do they want to do? Hit Sebastian over the head with Jace?"

"Brother Zachariah basically said the same thing, but with less sarcasm." Jace answered.

"No, not really." Isabelle said, "Wait, what did he say exactly?" she placed a finger to her chin in a thinking pose before perking up "Right!" she took a breath "The best option with the heavenly fire is to use the Herondale boy as a mace, inflict some wounds on the Morgenstern that way." She said in a low, apparently masculine sounding voice.

"Silent Brothers do not sound like that." Alec criticized.

"They do." Isabelle insisted, shoving her brother.

"This Brother Zachariah- any chance you know who he is?"

"Will." Jem protested, warningly glaring at his _parabatai_, who shrugged.

"No point beating the bloody bush, is there? He seems rather familiar to us. We think we know who he was as a Shadowhunter."

"Sorry, no clue." Clary shook her head.

"Me either." Alec answered.

"After all that stuff about me, which was the best part obviously," Jace said with a grin, "they went back to cures for the Endarkened."

"I don't care about the Endarkened." Izzy stated bluntly, "We should just find Sebastian, lock him in an _adamas _coffin and bury him under Marinas Trench."

"Izzy!"

"It's true Alec- they should be finding ways to defeat, not cure the Endarkened."

"They are people, and they're families want them back."

"Well I want my baby brother back!"

There was a silence in the room.

"Izzy, be quiet- Mum and Dad are here, they'll come up."

"Yeah they're here, living in opposites sides of the house, yeah, but they're here, so it's all good, right?"

"Let them lead they're own lives, we have to respect their decisions."

"They're our _parents_."

"And we have to respect that and stay out of their way." His expression turned grim "Many couples split after one of their children dies."

Izzy gasped.

"Izzy?" Alec said, seemingly realising he'd gone too far.

Just then there was a knock. Without waiting for a respond, Maryse opened the door.

"William and James, we have a meeting about your situation and solutions for it with the Clave."

Isabelle took one look at her mother before shouldering past her, the clacking of her heels echoing down the hallway.

"What's wrong with Isabelle?" In place of concern, Maryse merely showed tiredness.

"Goddammit." He swore, before flushing.

"Alexander!"

Ignoring his mother, Alec rushed out of the room after his sister.

Maryse sighed.

"Come on, you two, we have to go, now."

"We'll come as well." Jace said, getting up.

"Jace-"

"I don't see why not. He is family after all."

"And if they being here is part of Sebastian's plan, I think we deserve to hear it." Clary stated, eyebrows raised in a challenge.

Maryse let out a huff, scowling at being beat by children younger than her before turning away.

"Hurry up, then." She said curtly before walking away.

"Nothing like a good old meeting with the chaps at the Clave to end the evening, am I right my friends?"

"Not now, Will."

"Harsh, James. You wound me."

**So sorry for the long hiatus- I just haven't been free at all due to exams and end of year clean ups at school. But not to worry, summer is near and I will be devoted :)**

**What do you think of this chapter?**

**-Ash :)**


End file.
